Ooma
Ooma’s age is unknown. She is old enough to remember the current Gods’ worshipped and quite possibly older than those Gods, but cannot remember what came before them. She is, technically, immortal, but is also very easily killed by basic means: if you stab her enough, she will die. She can also die to other, more magical, means, depending on the situation. She can prevent herself from getting hurt if the person does not intend to harm her; otherwise, she cannot stop them, even with her magic. Ooma’s origins are unknown as well, but for as long as she can remember, she has always existed as she is now; never young, never a child. She has always lived alongside “her youngins”, which is whoever is “around” at the time. She cannot remember very far back, however, which is why she simply states she is as she always has been. Physically Ooma is an elf. What she actually is, however, is unknown. She is some sort of being tied to willpower and is highly magical. She knows healing magic, but rarely uses it. Instead, she uses her connection with nature and the moon to guide and give advice to those who seek her healing. She makes up random tasks and items they must gather in order to make themselves well. What she is actually doing is encouraging them to let go of their problems, find peace and reconnect with nature, and essentially “trick” them into getting better. She will perform minor treatments, such as bandages and basic aloe/healing salves, but ultimately much of her healing is more spiritual in nature than actual healing. When she absolutely has to, she can use her magic to heal, by manipulating energies, but this is incredibly draining and risky to her. She believes her magic can cure anything as long as the person wants it to get better and they are not tied to highly religious beings. Ooma knows she cannot interfere with her “other youngins” referring to the Gods of this realm. To do so can injure herself as well as the person she is trying to heal. Whatever Ooma is, she has some strict rules; she cannot heal herself. This is why she is still weak, finds it difficult to walk, etc. She cannot be selfish. If she is, she begins to feel weakened and can fall asleep for weeks or months at a time. She is injured by anger when it is directed at her or an action she took. This is why she is fearful of anger and will either flee or try to calm down the person (especially if they are not angry with her, she will attempt to calm them). There is more to Ooma, but those are the basic pillars she is created upon, whatever the heck she actually is. Ooma’s most recent memory, essentially her past, is of the Pictish people. This is why she wears their clothing. She remembers the Pictish wilderness and living amongst the tribes as a nomad. She knew her elven ancestry would be strange to them, so she often kept it hidden by covering her ears in wraps. She travelled the various tribes offering her healing and teaching younger shamans her ways of magic and promoting connections to nature. She was always welcomed and well respected amongst the chieftains and often exchanged gifts to secure temporary alliances with the tribe she was visiting. She brought with her knowledge of healing, but also news from other tribes, so she was often celebrated when she visited. She is not sure what drew her to come to the exiled lands, but she knows she is needed here for some reason or another. Ooma’s current plans are to do what she has always done and was, in her eyes, always meant to do: help. She helps by spreading her kindness and advice, always trying to help guide her youngins towards their best choice. She believes there are no good or bad people, only choices that either help or hurt. She will always try to lead them to the ones that help but also understands she cannot interfere or try to actually stop them from making their choices. She knows they learn from their mistakes and knows to let them fail or mess up from time to time. She understands balance and knows death and violence and even anger are necessary, but it doesn’t mean she has to like them. Ooma will never kill things herself; not even animals. She knows she needs to sometimes in order to make things, but she simply does not like it and chooses not to. If she can prevent death, she will always try.